Dreaming Of You
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: He ran his warm hands down her sides, kissing her sweetly. She shivered at his touch despite the heat that was radiating from her body. -Troypay- It's a complete story at the moment but who knows if I have inspiration I may do another chapter or two :D
1. Dreaming Of You Part One

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical.**

**Authors Note**** : Ok so another one shot, I am working on my 'Secret Romance' story as well but well idea's are in short supply for that one at the moment.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this…**

**Dreaming Of You**

_He ran his warm hands down her sides, kissing her sweetly. She shivered at his touch despite the heat that was radiating from her body._

_After kissing her lips he made his way across her cheek kissing the sweet spot behind her ear, she moaned in response and he smiled knowing he had her right where he wanted her._

"_Stop teasing," she sighed as he continued kissing her now making his way down her throat to her chest. She moaned again and he once again smiled._

"_Please..." she started as her head fell back against her pillow her eyes closing._

"_Shar..."_

_She opened her eyes and looked around, that wasn't the voice of the guy who was with her, that was the voice of her brother. What was he doing here?_

"Shar..." Ryan said again shaking his sister slightly.

Her eyes shot open, "huh?" she asked looking around confused, eight faces staring back at her.

"Nice dream?" Chad asked smirking before Taylor punched his arm causing him to cry out in a girlish manner.

Sharpay looked around at her friends her gaze lasting on Troy a lot longer, "what did I say?" she asked turning her attention to her brother.

"You didn't exactly say anything Shar," he replied honestly.

"You moaned a couple of times, so who was you dreaming about?" Chad asked high-fiving Jason and Zeke, who both laughed.

Sharpay glared at them, "I'm glad you find me so funny, just remember who's hosting this sleepover," she replied standing up and making her way up the stairs to her room.

"Oh Shar we didn't mean it!" Zeke shouted at her retreating form.

"Just leave her to calm down," Ryan said knowing his twin just needed to scream into her pillow or throw a couple of punches at her punch bag.

"Let's put on another film," Gabriella said heading to the cupboard where they were kept.

"Yeah," Kelsi and Martha agreed.

Ever since they had all become friends after spending their summer at Lava Springs movie night had become a tradition and it was always held at Ryan and Sharpay's, just because their house was bigger than everyone else's and they had an entertainment room.

They all sat back in their seats as Ryan put the next DVD in the player and they watched as they waited for the drama queen herself to reappear.

Upstairs Sharpay was lying on her bed with her diary open in front of her.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another dream about Troy tonight, which is really bad since he was sat in the same room. It's movie night and because I haven't slept the past week I'm exhausted...I can't keep having these dreams it's ridiculous, he's constantly on my mind and I know I'm wasting my time he's happy with his perfect girlfriend Gabriella [don't worry I'm not gonna get into writing about her but I can't help the jealousy I feel when he's around her being the perfect boyfriend._

_Enough of all that back to my dream...this was different from any of the others I've had about him, this was more intense and intimate and God did it feel real, I was mortified that I had been told that I was moaning in my sleep in front of everyone. Wait I'll come back to you someone's at the door..._

"Shar? Can I come in?" Troy asked knocking on the door again.

Sharpay threw her diary under her bed and rushed to the door, "what's up?"

"We were worried about you, you've been up here ages," he replied.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise," she said smiling.

Troy returned her smile, "well we put on another film and I saved you a seat next to me."

"Great," Sharpay replied, "I'll meet you down there."

"Ok, hurry before Chad eats all the popcorn."

Sharpay nodded and watched him head back down to the entertainment room. She headed back to her bed and pulled her diary back out...

_Sitting next to Troy is going to kill me, I'm getting ready for more sleepless nights dreaming of the one guy I can't have...Anyway must dash to watch the film before they send someone else up to get me._

_Tootles_

_xxSharpayxx_

Closing the diary again she placed it in a drawer in her bedside table sighing before she headed out of her room and back to the entertainment room to join her friends and brother.


	2. Dreaming Of You Part Two

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the High School Musical

**Disclaimer**** : I don't own any of the High School Musical.**

**Authors Note**** : Ok so I was reading this one shot and I realized that it didn't quite finish right so I decided to write this second part and I hope it clears it up a little…**

**Dreaming Of You Part Two**

Once downstairs Sharpay took her seat next to Troy feeling extremely uncomfortable after her dream.

"You ok?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" she replied quickly looking back at him.

"Well normally you sit so close to me I can barely move but tonight it's like you don't wanna be near me."

Everyone had stopped watching the movie and was now watching Troy and Sharpay, she blushed and looked away from him, "I do not always try and sit close to you, we always watch scary films and you know how they freak me out."

Gabriella had heard enough excuses, she always sat quietly as her boyfriend flirted with the girl who endlessly tried to end their relationship and if she was honest with herself she was tired of it, she stood up and the whole gang looked at her, "yes you do Sharpay, even though you know he's with me," she stated staring at the blonde.

Sharpay didn't know how to answer that, it was true she did try to cosy up to Troy but that was only because she still cared for him so instead of answering the brunette stood before her she frowned and stood up stomping towards the stair case.

"Shar! Wait!" Ryan called stopping her on the first step, "Shar nothing that was said meant anything."

"Yeah right," she scoffed taking another step, "this movie-night is over for me and forever I'm not doing this no more, so if you insist on continuing movie-night please do it someplace else," she continued as she headed up the stairs quickly, the last sound they heard from her was the loud thud of her door being slammed shut.

"Thanks guys," Ryan said looking at Gabriella and Troy, "she'll calm down but it's gonna take a lot of convincing to get movie-night up and running again."

Troy turned to face his girlfriend, "Gabby what the hell was all that about?"

"You know what it was about Troy, I'm sick of her trying to steal you away from me and you just encourage her to do it by endlessly flirting," Gabriella replied looking at Troy with her hands on her hips.

"I do not encourage her she's my friend, one of my best friends," he replied.

"You don't get it Troy do you?" she sighed as their friends looked on concerned for them both.

"No I don't get it Gabby, please enlighten me."

"I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her, I'm not stupid Troy," she replied trying to hold in her emotions.

"So I look at her, we're friends, ok so we may be closer than most of us in this group but we did date each other for two years we're always gonna have a connection."

"But you still love her Troy, I was fooling myself to ever think you'd get over her," Gabriella said gathering her things, "I can't do this anymore, you should be with Sharpay."

The rest of the group looked on in shock as Gabriella ended the relationship, once her things were gathered she left the Evans' house, the others looked at each other before all agreeing that movie-night had been ruined and it was time for them to go.

"I'm sorry about this guys, "Ryan apologized.

"No problem buddy we'll talk at school Monday," Zeke said as the others nodded in agreement.

Ryan showed his friends out the front door as Troy headed up the stairs to Sharpay's room, Gabriella was right he'd always loved her and he knew he would never stop loving her. He knocked twice on her door and heard her sniffle.

"Who is it?" she said quietly.

"It's me Troy," he replied, "can I come in?"

She opened the door her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she'd done, "what do you want?"

"Can we talk please?"

Sharpay nodded and opened the door for him to enter; once he was inside she closed the door for more privacy.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"Gabriella and I just broke up in front of everyone."

Sharpay looked at him, "so what did you want me to do about it, jump up and down and be happy about it?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm not asking you to do anything, I just thought you should know since it was because she kinda worked out that I'm still in love with you."

"You what?" she asked shocked.

"I still love you, I always have," he replied, "we should never have broken up."

"You were the one that broke us up not me."

"That's because my dad said I needed to concentrate on my studies and basketball. I know I shouldn't have listened to him but he's my dad," Troy said sitting next to Sharpay.

"Ok I understand that but what I don't understand is why you're here telling me all this," Sharpay replied looking at him.

Troy looked at her and reached over tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear before leaning over and kissing her gently.

Sharpay pulled back and looked at him, "I don't want to be your rebound Troy."

"You're not Shar, I love you," he replied taking her hands in his.

"I love you too," she replied smiling, "always have."

She leaned over and kissed him again this time neither wanting it to end. Sharpay smiled at him and she finally realised all her dreams had come true.


End file.
